


Cute Avalance

by Oneenthusiasticshipper



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Avalance is rising from hibernation, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Funny Zari and Gideon, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so down with tags, Sara the child, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a lot of short chapters, cute fluff, fluffy fluff, help me, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneenthusiasticshipper/pseuds/Oneenthusiasticshipper
Summary: A series of one shots based off of incorrect quotes from tumblr by avalance-incorrect but with my own spin off it. You should check out avalance-incorrect, they are really funny and me (onenthusiasticshipper) on tumblr. Feel free to comment and kudos make me happy. (They are much appreciated)P.S. You can read these in any particular order. The chapters are probably going to be somewhat short.





	1. Waverider Fight

**Author's Note:**

> If Gideon and Zari were watching Ava and Sara fight on the Waverider.

Sara was walking down through the Waveriders corridors when she heard a portal open. She knew full well that this would be Ava Sharpe. Oh how Sara despised this woman. No doubt she was gorgeous and Sara would definitely be down for a hook up, but her snotty sarcasm made Sara’s blood boil.

As she turned the corner, she saw Ava standing there. As always, she was wearing her blue pantsuit. Sara couldn’t hesitate looking Ava up and down because dang...that girl can rock the pantsuit. Without hesitation, Ava spoke. 

“Sara Lance, on behalf of the Time Bureau, I am placing you and your team under arrest.”

Sara shot back her response “Took you long enough.” Sara genuinely enjoyed getting under Ava’s skin. She often thought what it would be like if they were actually friends but…Sara just couldn’t she smirked and said “I’ve been expecting you for hours.” Which was true. Sara had physically and mentally prepared herself for this meeting, having Zari give her a pep talk and everything.

Ava stared Sara down looking ready to come running at her any moment. “Pursuant to to Title 16, Section 3053 of the Global Treaty of Time Travel, I have the authority to bring you and your team in.”

Sara again smirked as she thought this is going to be fun! She continued to stare Ava in the eyes and said “Which arm?”

Ava, not knowing what Sara meant answered “The Global Treaty was negotiated between Director Hunter and the United Nations.”

Sara mentally rolled her eyes “No, I mean, if you try to bring me into the Bureau, I’ll break your arm. It’s up to you. Right or left?”

Ava smiled sickly at Sara and glared “Your threats may work on Confederate zombies, Quentin Turnbull's cronies, and Speedsters, but you don’t scare me. I’ve spent the last five years watching your screw-ups. I know everything about you. Now where is the member of my team that you’ve taken hostage?”

Sara almost laughed, is she being serious? “You mean Gary? This ship is probably like a vacation after having to answer to you.”  
Ava was not happy, she stared at Sara and flicked out her white fighting staff. “Last chance. Come quietly and I'll even make sure you get your job back at Sink Showers & Stuff.”

Sara glowered at Ava. She twirled her fighting staffs and extended them. Then with an air of confidence said “When did a legend ever go quietly?” 

Ava twirled her staff as Sara crouched and then advanced. Ava ran at Sara and their staffs collided with a crash. Both women were fighting with one goal, beat the other. At one point, Sara threw one of her staffs at Ava and then Jumped up only to come crashing down her staff hitting Ava’s.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zari was just minding her own business when she heard voices. She followed it and came out just behind Sara. She heard Ava threaten Sara and Sara shoot back. Then Sara pulled out her weapon and advanced on Sara. 

“Gideon, do you also sense the sexual tension between these two?” Zari asked the AI.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Came Gideons response. Zari pulled out her phone and started recording the fight.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ava flipped Sara around so Sara’s back was against the wall. Sara put up her staff so it was pressing against Ava’s and grabbed the handle. Ava pushed Sara’s hand against the wall and when Sara lifted her other hand to strike, Ava pinned it above her head. Now the two women were almost touching. The air between them was so tense. Sara had never noticed how good Ava’s lips looked. The seconds drifted by so slowly as Sara weighed her options. I can either hit her with my head or I could just kiss her. 

As she thought about it Zari and Gideon suddenly shouted. “KISS NOW!” 

The women were taken by surprise because they had not noticed Zari. Sara dropped her weapon and suddenly pulled Ava into a kiss.

Zari and Gideon erupted in cheers as the two women stayed on the wall engulfed in each other. When they finally broke apart Ava breathed “Wow…”

Sara smirked and then dragged opened a door and pulled Ava in.

Zari smiled deciding that she was now the number one shipper of Avalance.

“You got that on video, right?” Gideons voice said.

Zari smirked at herself and nodded. “Oh Sara will wish she never brought me on board.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of the next you weeks, the footage of the two women popped up everywhere. Even scaring the shit out of Mick when he was taking a shower. You can bet Zari and Gideon just turned their heads when Sara interrogated the team.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara invites Ava over for movie night + Stoopid.

“Ava! Come in, are you ready for the movie!” Sara squealed as Ava walked through the portal into the Waveriders theater. (Yes they had a movie theater in the waverider.)

“We have snacks hear and drinks.” Sara said as she waved an arm at the mass amounts of food that lay on a table. Ava grabbed a glass of wine and some popcorn and made her way to the giant lounge chairs picking the love seat. She motioned to Sara to sit next to her. Ava had been harboring a crush on Sara since the day they met. Sara, as always, was oblivious to this.

“So what are we watching?” Ava asked.

“Well I thought we would start with Wonder Woman because Gal Gadot is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.”

“Huh. Really?” Ava asked, very confused because she was standing right in front of Sara looking beautiful.

“Well, of course there is Keira Knightley, Cate Blanchett, ooh and Michelle Pfeiffer. Those women are beautiful.” Sara said looking very pleased with herself but also confused as to why Ava asked.

“Well, I think those women are pretty but do you know who the most gorgeous person throughout time is?” Ava asked biting her lip and looking into Sara’s eyes.

“Are you flirting with me, Ms. Sharpe?” Sara asked finally catching on to what Ava was talking about.

The room went silent. Zari finally spoke up by saying “Is she for real…..”

You could hear a pin drop. Sara looked at Ava. Ava’s brain short circuited. She stammered, blushed, then facepalmed. “I have been trying for the past few months, thanks for noticing.”  
\--------  
After the the first movie was over, Sara left the couch to get snacks. When she came back, she held a big bag of sour gummy worms.

“Pretty sure my soulmate is a bag full of sour gummy worms.” She said hugging the bag close to her chest. 

Ava looked at her and said “No kidding. I just ate a whole bag of those.”

Sara looked at her in mock horror and gasped. “You piece of shit, that was my soulmate!” Then she hit Ava with the bag and they both laughed.  
\-----------  
Yet another fragrance commercial popped up on the screen.

“Name one fragrance ad that actually makes sense.” Ava said turning to look at Sara.

Sara smirked and said “What do you mean? All fragrances make scents.”

Ava just looked at Sara. “...I hate you.”

Sara just grinned at Ava and popped another gummy worm in her mouth.  
\-----------  
When they finished the movie Ava sighed and said “Suddenly I have this urge to do something stupid…”

Sara smirked and replied “So if I were stupid, would you do me?”

Ava just looked at her. Sara quickly added “But...I mean, you could also do yourself because you’re pretty stupid too…”

From across the room, Zari smirked and said “Smooth."


	3. Jokes ft Zari and Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Gideon in this one.

Ever since Ava laid eyes on Sara, she had wanted more. She had wanted a friendship and maybe more. Ever since she had seen Sara, she had started keeping a diary because why not! 

Sara’s and Ava’s relationship bloomed from that moment on. Ava was now sitting in the Waveriders kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and doodling in her journal. She was so engrossed in her new drawing, she didn’t notice Gideon and Zari walking into the kitchen. As the two women spied Ava. 

She was so concentrated on her journal that she didn’t notice Gideon walk up behind her.

Gideon cleared her throat and said “I thought your last name was Sharpe, not Lance, might you be related to Miss Lance, Agent?”

Ava jumped out of the chair slamming the journal shut and spilling hot coffee all over herself just as Sara walked in.

“Oww!! Shit!” Ava yelled and blushing fiercely. 

“Say what now?” Sara said as she looked at Ava, Gideon and Zari.

“This should be fun.” Zari said grabbing a bowl full of popcorn.

“Do you need another shirt?” Sara asked noticing the dark stain on Ava’s shirt.

“Yeah, do you mind?” Ava asked.

“Not at all.” Sara answered. “This way to the bedroom.” Ava choked. 

As the two women walked out, they heard Sara say “I like your suit.”

“Thanks. It was 30% off.” Ava answered oblivious to what she just set up.

“I’d like it 100% off.” Sara said seductively.

“The shop can’t just give stuff for free, they’d go bankrupt, Lance.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Make sure to keep the noise down!” Zari yelled after them as she heard a body slam against the wall and a low moan. Then she heard a door open. Zari turned towards Gideon and asked “Can you please soundproof Sara’s room?”

Gideon and Zari exchanged looks. “Yep, I’m on that…” 

The Next Morning:

Ava draped her arm across Sara’s stomach and slid her hand down Sara’s arm. She smiled into the kiss she placed on the back of Sara’s neck. 

“Hey you.” Sara said as she turned over to face Ava and smiled.

“Hi.” Ava smiled and placed another kiss on Sara’s lips.

“So, about this journal.” Sara said a smile tugging at her lips.

“Ahhh….nooo, I will not let you read that!” Ava gasped, jumping out of bed and rushing to dig through her clothes but Sara was faster. She grabbed the book and was back in the bed flipping through the pages. 

“Oh wow, can I just- ok I’m going to read it. Roses are red, the sun is yellow, when you go down on me, you make me happy. Wait, Ava…this doesn’t even rhyme…”

“I worked very hard on this and you are hurting my feelings.” Ava answered as she snatched the book away from Ava.

“Well, I think it is adorable.” Sara said taking Ava’s hand and kissing it.

“Why thank you very much Lance.” Ava said as she cupped Sara’s face.

“So….I guess my job here is to make you happy?” Sara questioned looking at Ava and smiling.

“Yeah and you know what makes me happy.”

“Yeah…” Sara smiled as she pulled Ava into a kiss.

After:

After Ava left, Sara walked into the kitchen to where Gideon and Zari were eating breakfast. 

Zari looked up and said “So, Captain, how do you feel about Ava being the top in your relationship?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Sara said rolling her eyes, a blush creeping on her face.

Suddenly the phone rang and Gideon picked it up looking at the contact.

“An incoming call from Agent Sharpe, or should I call her Daddy?”

Sara glared at Zari and Gideon and said “No comment.”

Later:

The next day, Ava called again.

“Sara, your girlfriend is calling you.” Gideon told Sara.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Sara rolled her eyes and took the phone.

On her way out the door, Zari and Gideon heard her answer the phone with “Hi baby…”

The Next Week:

Sara and Ava had been seeing each other for the past week so when Ava walked into the Waverider wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt that looked so good on her, Sara couldn’t help but stare at Ava.

Gideon walked in and noticed Sara and Ava just staring at each other. Then Gideon smirked and said “Those pants look great, Agent sharpe.”

Ava smiled and said “Why thank yo-”

“I bet they’d look better on Sara’s floor…”

Sara looked up and in her signature wtf tone, she asked “Are you hitting on Ava...for me?”

With that Gideon just smirked and walked out of the kitchen.

“So…” Ava drawled out.

“So you want to go to the room?”

“Yeah but first can I have some pickles and chocolate?” Ava asked.

“Like...together…?” Sara asked making a face.

“Yeah, it’s really good..” Ava said.

Sara walked in front of Ava placing both hands on her shoulders. “I know we don’t always see eye to eye but I-”

“That’s because you're too short.” Ava said looking down at Sara.

“Wow...that’s just...wow…”

Later:

“So Sara, do you want to do something with Amaya and me later?” Zari asked.

“Actually, I have a date with Ava.” Sara grinned.

“Well screw Ava!” Zari replied.

“Yes!” Sara yelled. Then she looked at Zari’s unamused face. Then smiling, she said “You are a terrible person, Zari.”

After Date Night:

Sara entered the kitchen to find Zari and Gideon sitting around the table. Sara smiled at them and poured two cups of coffee when Zari looked up and said “Is that a hickey?”

Sara looked up smuggly “No...I..I got bitten by a snake.”

Zari compressed a laugh and asked Sara “Wouldn't a snake bite be...smaller?”

Sara reached up to her neck covering the bruise and said “It was a big snake. A mama snake.”

Then Ava entered the room and Zari said under her breath so only Gideon could hear her. “Hello, Mama Snake.”


	4. Sahara Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara fight an anachronism in the Sahara Desert.

Ava and Sara had just finished fighting some Trojans in the Sahara Desert and taken them back to their time period. Sara had collapsed in the sand because she had used every ounce of her strength to fight the Trojans. She had sand in her hair and all over her clothes. 

The rest of the legends were sitting in a circle passing around water. 

Ava went over to where Sara and held out her hand. Sara took it and Ava pulled her up. 

The sun was just setting and it caught Sara’s hair in the perfect way. 

Ava breathed out “Wow...you are so beautiful…”

Sara smirked at Ava and said “Excuse me…?” 

The rest of the Legends looked up as Ava suddenly screamed “I MEANT ‘LOOK, THERE’S A BELUGA!’” The gay panic suddenly coming on overload.

Everyone looked up and stared at them like wtf.

“Ava, are you okay?” Sara asked. “Here, have some water.” Sara said offering her the water.

“No thank you.” Ava replied still gay panicking.

“Ava! You’re not thinking straight!” Sara said thrusting the water into her hands.

“No, I’m not straight.” Ava replies dazed.

“What?”


	5. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava's first meeting + AI human Gideon.

Ava was aggressively screaming at the legends to kneel on the ground and put their hands behind their heads.

As Sara knelt on the ground she looked the Time Bureau Agent up and down.

“You don’t scare us!” Sara yelled back at Ava as she put her hands behind her head thinking it best to cooperate.

Ray looked at Sara as Ava slammed him to the ground he groaned and mumbled “Well...she does, just a little bit though..”

“Shut up, Ray!” Sara yelled.

Ava twisted Ray’s arm and he said in agony “Oww...why are you you so mean lady..”

Just then Rip walked in and looked disapprovingly at the Legends.

“They were asked politely to leave but they didn’t.” Ava reported.

“So...are you Rip’s daughter?” Sara asked trying to start a conversation.

Ava sighed “No.” It would seem that she got asked that question a lot.

“Are you an AI, like Gideon, but prettier?”

“Offense!” Gideon said sort of serious sort of sarcastically.

Ava shook her head “ Gideon is pretty as she is and no, I’m not an AI, sara, ba-”

Sara gasped and whispered “Are you Darhk’s daughter?!?!”

“No!” Ava responded.

“Are you….MY daughter?” Sara asked looking very confused.

“Oh dear Beebo…”

“Are you...a robot?” Sara asked.

Ava facepalmed and said “NO.” 

“TELL ME YOUR SECRET, WOMAN.”

Ava shook her hands and yelled “I LOVE YOU.”

“Say what now?” Ray said from his place on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how the whole AI human Gideon worked, I just didn't know how to put it into words so...


	6. Seven Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months since Avalance formed.

Ava walked into Sara’s room on the Waverider and said “So..I was reading some interesting history book the other day.”

Sara glanced up from where she lay on the bed. “Oh yea?”

Ava walked in front of Sara and looked her in the eyes saying “What on earth were you thinking by having sex with the Queen of France?!”

“Wha-Why are you even mad about this? We weren’t even dating yet!” Sara said taking Ava’s hands in her own.

“I-wait...dating yet? We’re dating?” Ava said suddenly going into panic mode.

“We have been dating for the past seven months…”

Ava sat on the floor amazed by this new information. “I’m dating Sara Lance.”

Sara just stared in amazement at Ava.

Zari walked in and said “Surprise!” while doing jazz hands.


	7. Clumsy Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Time Bureau.

Ava was introducing all the legends and the captain to the Time Bureau.

“My girlfriend must be the best in her field. Organized, polite, graceful,...” 

Ava was interrupted by Sara walking in saying “Yo. This is Lance, Sara Lanc-” As she walked down last few steps into the conference room, she fell on her face bringing the table’s content to the floor and spilling her coffee everywhere.

Ava just grinned and said “I want this one.”

Sara got up and then said “I need a hug.” 

Ray opened his arms and reaches to her. Sara ducks and says “Not you.”

Mick opens his arms. “Not you either Mick.”

Rip goes to hug Sara. “Not you.” Sara says.

Nate opens his arms. “Nope”

Amaya also opens her arms. “Sorry, no.”

Zari confusingly opens her arms. “Uh…” Sara says also confused and then gives her a quick hug. “Thanks, but that’s still not enough.”

Stein opens his arms. “Nope...I thought you were dead?!” Sara said again looking confused.

Jax opens his arms. “Nope…”

Ava opens her arms.

“Finally!” Sara said as she sighs into Ava’s embrace.


	8. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meeting the Legends at a family dinner.

“So, are you a big spoon or a little spoon?” Ava asked turning to Sara.

“I’m a sword.” Sara answered with a straight face.

“She’s a little spoon.” Zari piped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Avalance

Ava walked up behind Sara and hugged her.

“What are you doing?” Sara asked.

“Being affectionate?” Ava said confused.

“Gross.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Do it again.” Sara whispered.

Ava smiled into the back of Sara’s neck and continued to hold her in her embrace.

“So, do you like my outfit?” Sara asked when Ava spun her around to face her.

“Not as much as what’s underneath it.” Ava said totally serious.

“Oh my-” Sara started.

“No, seriously, the bra you’re wearing is mine! I want it back, you clothes-stealer.” Ava said as she chased Sara around the kitchen all giggling.


	10. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legends game night + Ava

Sara had invited Ava over for legends game night. They were deciding what to play when Ray suggested they play trivia. It was Sara’s turn to ask Ava a question.

“Who said ‘You will not harm Harry Potter?’ and which movie?” Sara asked, knowing that this was an easy question.

Without hesitation, Ava spoke. “Gollum, in Harry Potter, obviously.”

The Legends just stared at Ava unbelievingly.

Sara took Ava’s hands and dragged her up saying “Okay, we’re over, get out of here.” 

“Whaaa...what did I do?” Ava asked. Sara just shook her head and kept walking out of the Waveriders dining room.


	11. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokes. Constantine. Ava and Sara are married.

“Hey Ava...What do a lamb, a drum, and a snake do falling off a cliff?” Sara asked.

“Not again, pleas-” Ava pleaded.

Before Ava could finish, Sara yelled “BaaDummmSssss.”

“Oh my gosh...you are such a child sometimes.”

“Ok ok, I have another one. Why did the chicken cross the road?” Sara asked. 

“Why?” Ava asked as she grinned at Sara.

“To get to the chicken’s house.” 

Ava just looked at Sara as Sara laughed at her own joke.

A Few Hours Later:

“Knock, Knock.” Sara asked as she walked up behind Ava.

“Who is it?” Ava asked intrigued.

“...The chicken…” Sara said and she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

Ava just stared at her unamused. After a few seconds, Ava said “I won’t divorce you on one condition. Tell the joke to Constantine, record it, and put it on youtube.”

Constantine walked in and looked confusingly at them. “What is a you tub?” 

To this, Ava just let out a guffaw of laughter. Sara also chuckled as she pulled out her phone.

“Hey John…”

A Few Days Later:

Ava walked into the kitchen smiling. Sara looked up and asked “You’re smiling, what happened?”

Ava looked guilty to the floor “Can’t I just smile because I want?”

Zari took a sip of her tea and without looking up from her book said “Constantine fell down the stairs.”

Sara gave Ava a stern look and Ava looked away.

“Answer me truthfully. Did you, Ava Sharpe, push Constantine down the stairs?” 

Ava sighed and slowly nodded her head. Then Sara looked confused. “Does the Waverider even have stairs?”

Zari spoke again. “She opened her protal and pushed him down one of those temples with all those stairs...He’s probably still falling.” Zari chuckled at this and turned the page in her book.  
\-------------  
When Constantine finally made it back to the Waverider, Ava was waiting for him.

“Congrats! You just won a life supply of bananas!” She said throwing a sad looking banana at him.

“You just gave me one banana..” Constantine said sadly.

“Exactly.” Ava said as she pulled out a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Constantine???


	12. Backpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava backpacking.

“I don’t understand why I have to carry the biggest pack?” Sara said as she stomped along the trail.

“I told you to pack light but you insisted on packing five outfits plus all your weapons.” Ava replied.

“But...I can’t sleep at night unless I make sure all my weapons are where they are supposed to be.” Sara pouted.

The two women reached the top of a peak and Ava opened her arms, closed her eyes, and breathed the deep mountain air. 

“I can fit the whole world in my hands.” Ava said suddenly turning to Sara.

Sara scoffed “That’s impossible.”

Ava just smiled and cupped Sara’s face with her hands.

Sara just smiled and leaned up to kiss Ava mumbling “I hate you so much.”

Ava pulled away still smiling and said “That is a blatant lie. You LOVE me…”

“Yeah, you’re right, I do love you.” Sara grinned. 

Still cupping Sara’s face Ava said “You’re so cute, so much cuteness in here.”

“I’m an assassin.” Sara said surpressing a grin.

“Your ass is great too.” Ava laughed and smacked Sara’s butt. After their laughter had died down Ava let out a sigh and looked across the landscape.

“Man, I love nature, everything is so pretty.” Ava said as the sun started setting.

A mosquito flew by Sara’s ear and she slapped it.

“NATURE IS A BITC-” Sara started to scream but was cut of by a sneeze. Her allergies were starting to kick up. “I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS.”

“Bless you.” Ava said taking Sara’s hand.

“I was blessed from the first time I laid my eyes on you.” Sara smiled at Ava.

“You hated me…” Ava frowned.

“I still thought you were hot.”

Ava glared at Sara but kissed her forehead. They stood there in a comfortable silence, wrapped in eachothers arms. Then Sara spoke again “This isn’t that bad. I mean, everything in my life is so much better now that you’re here…”

“Aww...stop being so cliché Sara.” Ava smiled. “Come on, let’s keep going, we have to reach the next peak by nightfall.” 

Sara let out a groan as Ava started walking away. “If I collapse on the ground, will you carry me?” Sara said.

“No!” Ava replied as she spun around. “Come on, first one to the campsite gets to top.” Ava yelled as she took off running.

Sara growled and started running in pursuit.


	13. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other. First date.

They sat in a comfortable silence, engulfed in each others presence. Finally, Sara spoke.

“So, what’s your biggest fear?”

“Being forgotten.” Ava said honestly and from the heart. 

“Damn...that’s deep…” Sara sighed. 

“What about you?” Ava asked.

“My biggest fear is Zari finding my vintage porn magazines.” 

“Oh my...you collect those too?!” Ava exclaimed.

“Yeah, you do too?” Sara said suddenly feeling a jolt in her heart.

“I knew we were meant for each other Lance.” Ava confirmed.

“Who knew that we would bond over such a strange item.” Sara chuckled.


	14. Date Problems Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date problems.

Zari and Sara both sat down on the couch in Zari’s room. 

“So, we practiced how you’d ask Ava out, right? What did we say?” Zari asked.

“Will you go out on a date with me on Friday night?” Sara mumbled.

“Good. And what did you tell her?” Zari asked rubbing circles on Sara’s back.

“Can I eat you out on Friday night?” Sara said as she shrunk into the couch cushions.

Zari smacked her head and sighed.

“Is it a good thing that she said yes?” Sara questioned.

“Eww...gross” Zari groaned as she threw a pillow at Sara. “Get out, I never want to hear that ever again...my poor ears!” Sara scampered out of the room laughing at Zari’s reaction to the new information.


	15. Sara The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara the child.

Ava looked at Sara sternly. “I don’t even have time to tell you how wrong you are.”

Sara smirked and turned on her heels and walked away.

After a moment, Ava called out chasing after her “Actually, it’s gonna bug me if I don’t! Come back here Sara!” But Sara was already gone.  
\-----------  
Ava came running up to Sara and Sara looked confusingly at her. “How did you even find me?”

“I thought ‘Where is she?’ And then I saw the explosion.” Ava told her.

“Oh.” Sara looked down guiltily putting another grenade behind her back.

“No, give me that.” Ava said reaching for the bomb.

Sara suddenly started running away. “HAha! You will never catch me!”

“Come back here you child!” Ava said exasperated. Then she slowly started running after Sara. 

“Remind me why I’m dating you?” She said to no one in particularly.

When Ava had finally caught up to Sara, she was only wearing her bikini and was about to jump into the pool that the Waverider had. (It literally had everything. Ava was still discovering things she never knew were there.)

She noticed something. “Sara, why is your back all scratched up?”

Sara thinks for a moment /flashback to Sara chasing a baby dinosaur Mick took from the Jurassic Era while on a Waverider illegal trip/

Then she said “I’m having an affair…”

A Month Later:

Ava walked into the training area in the Waverider to find Sara and Ray sneaking around the perimeter of the room.

“Are yo- Why are you hiding?” Ava asked, confused to say the least.

“We’re playing hide and seek.” Sara responded.

“Hiding from and at the same time seeking a giant dinosaur. Real fun.” Ray said.

“Oh my god…” Ava said as a roar rang out through the Waverider. “This is the last straw!”

Sara glanced at the ceiling and said “Gideon, we’re gonna need more straws here.” 

A Week Later:

“Where did Ava go?” Sara asked the legends. They gave her blank stares.

Sara got up and screamed “SARA LANCE DOESN’T DESERVE TO BE LOVED!”

Ava came running across the room and yelled “WHO wants to FUCKING DIE!?”

Sara looked back at the legends “There she is.”

A Year Later: Appearance of Nora Darhk.

Nora, Ray, Sara, and Ava all stood around the kitchen drinking scotch. Nora turned to Ray and said “You deserve an award for putting up with me, Ray.”

Ray smiled and said “You’re my award, Nora.”

Sara tuned to Ava and said “You deserve an award for putting up with me, Ava.”

Ava sighed and said “Actually, I do. Thank you for finally recognizing that.”  
\----------  
“Looking back, I’ve done a lot of dumb stuff.” Sara confessed.

Zari smirked and said “I’ve recorded the dumb stuff.”

“I’ve witnessed the dumb stuff.” Ray said and laughed at the memory of the dinosaur popped into his head.

“I joined you in the dumb stuff.” Mick smiled.

“And I tried to stop you from doing the dumb stuff.” Ava frowned in mock disgust.


	16. Zari The Dectective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Zari.

Zari came back into the Waverider in her Sherlock outfit.

“Did you find anything interesting when you were spying on Ava’s room?” Sara asked.

“Well, she had this book, a book where she’d write all these mean things about the legends…” Zari reported.

“Did she...did she write anything about me?” Sara asked Zari.

“Nope”

“What a bitch.” Sara frowned just as Agent Sharpe entered the Waverider.

“Captain Lance, may I have a word with you...privately.” Ava said glancing at Zari.  
Zari smirked and left the two women alone.


	17. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baby.

Sara stood up and took her and Ava’s beautiful baby girl in her arms.

“One minute it’s a blob in this woman’s belly and the other minute it’s a real blob...blob person…” Sara said in amazement.

Ava just smiled and said “Remind me why I decided to raise a baby with you again?”

Sara smirked at her and replied “Because you love me…”  
\-----------  
Ava entered the room just to see Sara hand their baby a knife.

“Sara! What are you doing?” 

Sara snatched the knife away and looked sheepishly at Ava.

“I’m sorry, I just got tempted. She has to learn how to protect herself.”

Ava sighed and Sara added, “I know you want to keep us safe but the only way to do that is put us in bubble wrap and hide us in a cave under the ocean.” Sara joked.

Ava smiled and said “Believe me, I’ve thought about it.”


	18. Height Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Height Difference. With an appearance from Gary.

As everyone sat around the table, Nate decided it would be fun to ask everyone their height.

“I’m 6 ft 2.” Ray said.

“I’m 6 ft 1.” Mick said taking a swig from his beer.

“I’m 5 ft 6.” Zari smirked.

“I’m 5 ft 11.” Rip said.

“I’m 5 ft 9.” Ava said. Then she glanced over at Sara who stood up and said “I’m..enough to end you all…”  
\---------  
When they were in private, Sara said “I hate the fact that you are taller than me.”

Ava just smiled down at Sara and said “Trust me there is an advantage in it.”

“What?”

Ava pulled Sara into a hug and said “When I hug you, you can listen to my heart which beats only for you.”

Suddenly, Gary popped out of nowhere and said “Awwwww, you guys are so cute!!”

Ava looked back up and then said “Gary, get back to work.”


	19. Dinner #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Legends #2.

Ava looked across the table at Sara and said “Sara and I have the kind of relationship where we finish each other-”

“BURRITOS!” Sara exclaimed.

“Seriously?” Ava rolled her eyes.

“Yeah…” Sara said as she slid her half eaten burrito across the table towards Ava with a shy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava then proceeded to eat the burrito.


	20. Dinner and Zari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner. Ft. Zari.

Ava walked into her and Sara’s apartment. “Hey babe, I’m home. Did you already eat?”

“Yeah, I had a salad.” Came Sara’s reply.

“Well...it was like a fruit salad, actually.” Sara said as Ava rounded the corner to see Sara on the couch.

“Okay. It was a..grapes-only salda. Mostly.” Sara said.

“It..um..it wasn’t a salad.” Sara added after a minute.

“...the grapes were fermented.” Sara finally stated.

Ava just looked at her.

Sara caved. “It was wine! U had wine for dinner! Happy?!” Sara said taking a sip from her wine glass.

“Babe, can I talk to you for a second?”

Sara smirked and said “Ohhh, someone is in trouble!”

Her smirk fadden when Ava didn’t answer. She looked into Ava’s eyes and was greeted by a stern look. “It’s me. I’m in trouble..”

Then microwave beeped, interrupting their ‘conversation’. Ava turned in time to see Zari getting her dinner.

“This popcorn smells delicious!” Zari said unaware of her audience.


	21. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary.

Ava walked into the Waverider seeing Sara sitting doing crossword puzzles. “Thanks for your anniversary gift, babe.” Ava called out not breaking Sara’s concentration.

“I didn’t get you anything for our anniversary.” Sara replied not looking up from the page.

“Don’t you know sarcasm when you hear it?” Ava said.

Sara looked up and scrambled to her feet. “Wait! Did I forget about our anniversary?!”

She was up and out of the Waverider in minutes. “I’ll be back!” Sara called as she ran to the jumpship ready to bring Ava back the best anniversary present ever.


	22. The Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's Diary ft. Zari

“What’s up Zar?” Ava said grabbing a chocolate bar off of the counter and sitting on the couch next to Zari.

“Just reading Sara’s diary…” Zari said flipping through a rough looking book.

“Oh…” Ava said, then taking a big bite off of the bar she asked “Did she say anything about me?” 

“Yeah, almost every page has hearts around your name.” Zari said without looking up from the book. Ava choked on the bar and ended up spitting the whole thing out.

“She...um…she did that?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Sara said she likes your boobs and your fancy hair. I read it in the diary.

Ava blushed and muttered running her fingers through her hair. “She thinks it’s fancy?”

Sara walked in and looked at Zari, then at Ava.

“I swear to god Zari, I’m going to kill you!!” 

Zari jumped off the couch and sprinted out of the room clutching the book to her chest.


	23. This Is Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illegal

“Come on guys. The point is that we need to do some battle magic thing.” Sara said at the team meeting.

“Isn’t that illegal?” Ava asked.

“...”

“I’m fucking with you, count me in. Can’t have my girlfriend running around breaking time again.” Ava said and smiled.

“Me too! ...I heard the word ‘illegal’.” Zari said popping her head around the corner. “Wait, what are we doing again?”

“You…” Sara smirked. Ava suppressed a giggle. Zari stared at them blank face until realization struck. 

“Oohhh...you son of a-”


	24. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Bedtime.

“Hey there pretty lady…” Sara said popping her head around the door.

“Hey Sara.” Ava said as she pulled up the covers.

Sara came running at her and jumped on the bed next to Ava. She giggled and said “Once again, fate throws us together.”

“...we’ve been married for years and this is our bed…” Ava just rolled her eyes and pulled Sara into a kiss. 

“I love you…” Sara mumbled against Ava’s mouth.

“I love you too.”


	25. Blushing And Your...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blushing Because of You + Boobs.

Ava walked into the Waverider and smiled. Sara was standing there in her hippie outfit.

“How is the cutest person on earth doing?”

Sara blushed and opened her mouth to replied when- “I’m great! Thanks!” Zari grinned and patted Ava on the shoulder on her way out.

“Not you Zari…” Ava said and smirked when Zari stuck her tongue out at her.

“You really are hip…” Ava said pulling Sara into a hug.

“I don’t really consider me ‘hip’, I’m more like…’boobs’.” Sara said as she put her hands on Ava’s chest. 

Ava grinned and said “No, you’re an ass.”


	26. Wine Time and Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bets and Wine. Ft. Gary.

“Hey Gary, do you want to make a bet?” Sara asked. She, Gary, and Ava were getting their weekly lunch.

“Sure Captain Lance.” Gary said confident that he would win.

“I bet lunch and your time courier that if I run and jump on Ava, she’ll catch me in her arms.” 

Gary looked around to were Ava was walking back with two coffees in her hands.

“Ok, prove it.” Gary said shaking hands with Sara.

Sara got up and ran at Ava screaming “INCOMING!!!”

Ava looked up in astonishment and then said “No! I’m holding our coffees!”

She then dropped the coffees and caught Sara. Sara looked at Gary and smirked as Ava carried her back to the table.

Later:

Ava, Sara, and Gary all sat around the small table in Ava and Sara’s apartment drinking wine and eating cheese and crackers when Ava said “You know what, I hate physical contact. I’m never letting anyone touch me more than necessary.”

Gary looked at Ava with a confused look on his face. “Sara’s literally cuddling you right now.”

“It is necessary that she does that.” Ava said matter-of factly.

“Oh, you guys are the most adorable couple ever.” Gary smiled and then rubbed Ava’s arm. Ava looked at him and frowned. “That was very unnecessary Gary.”

“O..I’m so sorry.” Gary said suddenly getting very concerned for himself.

Ava just looked at him and raised an eyebrow then smirked. “I’m just kidding, but seriously, don’t do that again.”


	27. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara moving in. Halloween.

“Well I think that is the last box.” Sara said as she dropped a box of books on the floor of the the clean apartment. Sara had finished bringing her few items into Ava’s apartment.

“Yay!” Ava squealed. “We are all moved in!”

They smiled at each other. 

Sara pulled Ava into a hug and asked her “What’s the word for horny but not in a sexual way like ‘I’m horny for halloween but I don’t wanna fuck a pumpkin’ you feel?”

“I think the word you are looking for is ‘excited’.” Ava replied kissing Sara’s cheek.

“Oh yeah, well I’m really excited to move in and I’m kinda horny at the thought that this is now our very own apartment and now we actually can share a bed and-”

“Yeah I feel ya, so what do you say, should we go and test out the whole bed thing?” Ava asked biting her lip and looking up at Sara then smirked and said "You wanna fuck this pumpkin?"

“Yes! But first I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Sara said as she excused herself. She walked into the hallway and opened the door to where she thought the bathroom was but ended up opening a closet. She let out a small shriek and then walked back to where Ava was standing.

She tapped Ava on the shoulder and asked “You don’t happen to have more skeletons in your closet, do you?”

Ava smirked and replied “I haven’t been in my closet since I came out, which was a long time ago, so I don’t really remember what I left there.”

Sara grinned. “You...you are a keeper, but seriously do you?”

“No...that was just to scare you because I knew that you would forget which door led to the bathroom.” Ava smiled as Sara let out a sigh of relief. Then Ava suddenly threw something at Sara and Sara caught it then dropped it immediately. 

“WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THROW A SKULL AT ME? I AM NOW TAKING AWAY YOUR SEX PRIVILEGES YOU WILL NOT GET TO FUCK THIS PUMKIN FOR AT LEAST A MONTH!!”

"No!!! I didn't mean it like that! Come back to me...you little pumpkin." Ava whined.

"Flattery won't work on me Aves." Sara responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween inspired because Halloween is coming up!!!


	28. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalance fluff.

Ava and Sara were cuddled on the couch watching a christmas rom-com. Ava was half looking at Sara and half at the the TV. Sara was so beautiful in her christmas onesie and santa hat.

Ava smiled happily as the end credits rolled on. She looked at Sara and said “YOu know, when people get a little too soft on me I call them by the wrong name so they think I don’t care about them.”

Sara smiled “That’s a genius move.” 

Ava smiled and kissed Sara’s cheek. “I love you, you little goober. And thank you.”

Sara smirked. “You’re welcome Ana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Let it be known that Sara was met with a faceful of pillows and happy kisses after that comment. She then proceeded to call Ava Ana for the rest of the month.


	29. Street Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Aves

Sara when Sara and Ray went to the Time Bureau, they were greeted by gunpoint. Apparently the Legends didn’t have a good reputation? Sara kneeled when Agent Sharpe said because who wouldn’t want to take orders from a hot Agent?

Sara looked at her and gave her her signature gay eyes and asked “What’s your street name?”

Agent Sharpe looked at her and said “Lil Aves.”

Sara double took and asked “You live in a street calle-”

Ava’s face flushed in embarrassment as she interrupted Sara “OH! You meant my address. That is classified information but because I think I’m in love with you already…”


	30. Kiss Me Cuz I’m Hurtin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owie Kisses.

Sara fell down the stairs and groaned when she hit the bottom. “That hurt like a bitch!”  
Then an idea popped into her head.

“Hey...Ava?!?!” 

Ava came to the top of the stairs and looked down. “Oh baby, what did you do?”

“I fell down the stairs.” Sara said as tears formed in her eyes. (They were fake of course.)

Ava walked down the stairs to where Sara lay. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know…Is it true that if you get an owie and someone kisses the owie, does it make it feel better?” Sara asked.  
I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it. I’m gonna say maybe?” Ava replied.

Sara smirked at her and then stated “Well in that case, I hurt all over.”

Ava blanked. Then a look of realization came across her face and she swooped down and started planting kisses all over Sara. Sara just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked one of my friends if you get hurt and someone kisses the hurt spot, will it make it feel better? She told me that that was the most innocent thing she had ever heard me say.
> 
> What do you think? Does it make you feel better if someone kisses your hurt?


	31. Sara In The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital.

Of course Sara would get injured. Of course Sara would end up in the hospital. Of course Ava would end up being Sara’s emergency contact. 

Ava rushed into the hospital and said to the front desk lady “I’m Miss Lance’s emergency contact.”

“So you’re here to pick her up?” The doctor said walking out of a small room off to the side.

“Nope. I’m here to be removed as her emergency contact.” As soon as Ava had finished saying this, Sara rolled out of the room in a wheelchair. She had a broken leg. (The results of a dare to climb up a tree while wearing a ballgown.)

“Ava…you came?!” Sara blushed and Ava knew in that moment, she couldn’t let her go.

“Doctor, scratch that last thing I said. Yes babe, of course I did.” Ava smiled.

“Did you just call me babe?” Sara asked still half on the medication.

“Did I? I think I did…why don’t we go home and pop in the old rom-coms?” Ava asked taking the back of the chair.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Sara looked up at Ava and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is it for now, I probably will keep updating this but it will be slower, it depends on which incorrect quotes catch my eye and what I have going on.  
> A big thank you to avalanche-incorrect for letting me use the quotes and a big thank you to you guys for reading this! Again the comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you!! :D


	32. John Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalance cute fighting about John...

“Sara, you are just the person I wanted to see.” John said seeing Sara, Ava, and Ray sitting in the Waveriders kitchen.

“What is it, John.” Sara asked.

“Would you mind talking about this in private, wouldn’t want to scare Pretty and Love.” He said referring to Ray and Ava.

“Sure.” Sara said and got up to Ava’s disappointment.

As John and Sara converced, Ava just stared daggers at him.

Ray looked over concerned. “Are you trying to kill him with your stare?”

“Well, no one plan murder out loud.” Ava replied and kept on staring at Constantine.

Later:

“I just don’t understand what you deal with Constantine is?” Sara threw here hands up in the air.

“HE’s just Ugghhhh….The WORST!” Ava said equally frustrated.

“I think that we should just take a break from this conversation.” Sara said putting her hands in her head.

“No, we should talk this out.” Ava replied crossing her arms.

“I really don’t want to keep talking in circles.” Sara sighed.

“Then find a way to end this argument!” Ava yelled out.

Sara got a small smile on her face and said. “You can win any argument by saying ‘Shut up nerd.’”

Ava scoffed and said “No you can’t.”

“Shut up nerd…”


	33. Date Problems Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Problems.  
> Part Two:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Sara’s and Ava’s conversation. Before the first part.

Recap:  
“So, we practiced how you’d ask Ava out, right? What did we say?” Zari asked.

“Will you go out on a date with me on Friday night?” Sara mumbled.

“Good. And what did you tell her?” Zari asked rubbing circles on Sara’s back.

“Can I eat you out on Friday night?”

 

Sara had been harboring a crush on Ava since day one. She was so beautiful, even when she was yelling at the Legends for screwing up history...again…

Sara didn’t care though. They were slowly making progress. Enemies/secret crush went to “ugh I can’t believe I’m saving your life” to “ugh we have to work together or the world ends but it’s not like I like you or anything” to “oh we actually connect pretty well but that doesn’t mean anything” to “I would die for you but don’t read too much into it” to “I’ll kill anyone who lays a finger on you”. 

So in other words, their relationship has blossomed. 

One night, after a few drinks, Sara finally got the courage to tell Zari of her plans to ask Ava out on a date. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Zari asked.

“Well, I was thinking of sliding in with a classic pickup line like ‘Hey Ava, do you have a raisin? How ‘bout a date?’” Sara said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Uhhh, no, no you cannot ask the love of your life out by a pickup line.” Zari said shaking her head.

“What? Why not, those are sooo sexy.” Sara complained.

“First of all no they are not, second, why don’t you just say it straight out.”

“Zari, I can’t do anything straight.” Sara smirked. 

Zari just smirked back and said “I know, I know. Just say ‘Will you go out on a date with me Friday night?’”

“Okay.” Sara shrugged. “Should be easy.”

“That’s the attitude, now I’m gonna get some ice cream, you get the girl!” Zari smiled and gave Sara a slap on the ass on her way out.

Later:

Sara walked into the Time Bureau. She soon spotted Ava standing in a group of Agents and talking. Sara stood a ways away and just looked awkwardly at them. Her palms were sweaty and she was starting to regret her decision.

Ava just happened to glance over and look at where Sara was standing. She gave her a confused look and excused herself from the group. 

Sara’s mind immediately went into gay panic mode and she turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“Sara? What are you doing here?” Ava asked.

Sara turned and flashed her signature smirk. “Nothing, I was just leaving.”

“No no no. You clearly have something to ask me.” Ava said reluctant to let Sara go.

“No, I was really just leaving.” Sara said suddenly flushing and turning away to hide her embarrassment.

“It’s okay Sara. You can tell me anything.” Ava said her eyes suddenly concerned.

“Ok...umm…” Sara paused.

“Just ask it.” Ava prompted.

Sara’s mind blanked and she said something really fast without comprehending what it was.

Ava just smiled shyly and looked up at Sara through long lashes.

“Yes, I’d like that...I’ll be at the Waverider at 7.” Ava said in a low voice.

Sara nodded, dazed as Ava walked away.  
She suddenly looked around and spotted Gary sitting in the corner. 

She stalked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

“Gary, what did I just say to Agent Sharpe?” 

Gary looked shocked and he stuttered.  
“You asked her if you could eat her out on Friday night.” 

“Shit…” Sara groaned and slapped her head.

“I mean, she said yes so….” Gary said.

“Shut up Gary. I’m in need of some Zari therapy.” Sara sighed and walked out of the Bureau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jem4ever for asking me to write this and always commenting. Here you go. Hope you like it.


	34. Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milkshake + Sara The Child

Sara had just gotten back from one of the missions. She usually just broke open a bottle of scotch and took it from there but today was different. She was starting to pick the non alcoholic option.

She walked into the Waveriders kitchen and sat by the food maker.

“Miss Lance, what would you like?” Gideon said over the speaker.

Sara stood there contemplating her options. After a minute she said “A milkshake with two straws.”

Ava walked in to see Sara grabbing the milkshake and bringing it to the table. Ava blushed a little and sat across from Sara saying “Aw, thanks hon-”

But she was interrupted by Sara putting both straws in her mouth and saying “Watch how fast I can drink this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The straws were metal because plastic is KILLING OUR OCEAN!! TAKE A STAND PEOPLE AND DON’T USE PLASTIC STRAWS OTHERWISE THE SEA TURTLES WILL DIE!  
> ok that was my rant for today. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	35. Bar Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava, Sara, Bar Fight, and Zari

Ava and Sara decided to take the Legends out for a drink because they did such a good job on catching the latest magical fugitive.

“But seriously, you guys did the mission with the fewest casualties ever.” Ava said to Sara as they walked into the bar.

“Well thank you, I think I am going to grab a drink with Zari and Mick and then I’ll join you?” Sara said turning to Ava and taking her hands.

“Fine, but don’t keep me waiting.” Ava said with a huff.

“Ok, I love you and I will be right back.” Sara said squeezing Ava’s hands.

“Love you too.” Ava replied leaning in and kissing Sara.

Ava walked over and sat at a table with Ray, Nora, and Amaya. They all ordered drinks and started talking about what magical being they wanted to see in the future.

Ray said he wanted to see a mad scientist. Ava and Amaya argued that that was NOT a magical being and Nora just sat back laughing and sipping her beer.

They were just about to win the argument when a fight broke out. Ava looked over noticing a person trying to break up Mick and another big man. She scoffed and said “Pft, look at that dumbass trying to break a bar fight. Ha.”

She turned back to the group who were looking in horror at the fight. Ava looked around and saw a flash of blonde hair. “Wait…” She looked back at the group and then back at the fight, then back at the group. Ava suddenly stood up and marched over there while yelling “That’s MY dumbass! Sara! Hang on, I’m coming to help you!” Ava practically ran over and pulled the other man off of Mick. She then proceeded to pick up Sara and carry her to the safety of the table silently scolding her that she ‘can’t just go into the middle of a fight...that she was too small and could get trampled...that Ava needed her to stay alive for as long as humanly possible because Ava couldn’t live without her and such. 

Meanwhile, Zari was videotaping the whole scene and laughing her head off. She was definitely putting this in the Avalance digital scrapbook that she had been making ever since Ava showed up because Zari is the NUMBER ONE SHIPPER. She will torture anyone who dare steal her spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Over the course of the next you weeks, the footage of the two women popped up everywhere. Even scaring the shit out of Mick when he was taking a shower. You can bet Zari and Gideon just turned their heads when Sara interrogated the team.


End file.
